The Single Men's Bash
by TruthfulSerenity
Summary: Benimaru Nikaido held the title the World's Sexiest Man Alive on a woman's magazine for two years. This is what happened when Iori Yagami was proclaimed as the new one.


**Spur of the moment story. Benimaru Nikaido, Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami is forever owned by SNK Playmore. Enjoy!**

Benimaru Nikaido was furious. He was the title holder of the world's sexiest man alive (Well it was on a woman's magazine called Metropolitan but it meant the world to him that he handled the title for two years.) Iori Yagami, the one who has a deep grudge on Kyo Kusanagi dethroned him. He was in a robe and pajama bottom and inspite of an early sunny morning he was seething. His coffee went cold untouched.

He stared at nothing as he sat on his condominium's veranda, holding the entertainment article of a broadsheet. (He conveniently moved from that measly apartment he once stayed in and was loving his stay in this posh condo and it suited his lifestyle.. and girls as well). That weirdo, lunatic rooster dethroned me! He wants to perform a knock out Raikouken right at the bastard's ugly face. How is it possible that women found him suddenly more attractive? Wasn't he at tenth place before? Then he surged and like a stealthy ninja took from him his title he was very proud of. He invested so much on taking care of his looks and his body he doubted if that rooster did the same or even bothered brushing his teeth for that matter. September 20th was Metropolitan's Single Men Bash alot of cuties..and not so cuties will attend and Iori will be there celebrating his victory. His blue eyes darkened. Iori must pay for what he did he must show this women he deserves his title once again. 'I bet he has a flabby stomach for all I care' thought a very jealous and frustrated Benimaru. He called Kyo, he must be prepared for that bash... and also maybe a spar or two will help him bring out this anger inside of him. Kyo probably would not mind at all.

Iori's cigarette almost was half spent as it laid in his mouth. He read he was voted as the sexiest man alive by Metropolitan. He blushed thinking of what they will make him wear when it comes to the celebration. He was not expecting this at all. Benimaru wore a ridiculous cheetah printed bikini brief last year when he was given the title. Damn bastard was just too willing to parade with almost nothing to cover his goods. Then, he thought, did not Ben loved this title a lot? He must be absolutely furious with him by now. A huge smile formed at his handsome face he forgot about his grudge against Kyo for awhile.

Kyo as they lifted weights was the one who dared ask him.

"...So... Yagami stole your title huh?" Kyo blurted then was shocked because Benimaru with his free hand took him by his collar. His eyes met his steely blue gaze full of remorse.

"H-Hey knock it off dude!" he with annoyance pulled off Benimaru's hand and fixed his rumpled round collar of his sleeveless shirt.

Beni seemed to realize what he did and looked away at Kyo,

"D-Damn.. I'm sorry..."

Kyo looked at him suspiciously. Benimaru missed the small smirk on Kyo's face. So this is how bothered he is of losing the title to the rooster. He will never know the feeling. He and Yagami are always neck to neck on the ranks. If Iori is at sixth he was fifth. Women can be really manipulative knowing they are mortal rivals to make their names appear side by side. Was it to angst Yagami? He remembered the first time they were invited at that bash. Iori put the invitation down knowing he will be there. That caused him points and he became tenth voted for the last two years. He remembered the news on Yagami and that might had helped him dethrone Nikaido. He was photographed pampering a kitten as it was stuck on a corner caught in a rain. Yagami was seen taking his coat off and putting it around the kitten as he was himself soaked in the rain cuddling the animal in his arms to somewhere safer.

"Could had visited a nursery and kissed babies..." Benimaru seemed to read his mind as he was still staring at nothing.

"Who knows if it was really stolen photographs of Yagami, Benimaru as that woman claimed..." he stopped, seeing fire in Benimaru's eyes... clearly he does not want to ever hear Iori's name or surname mentioned. Damn this guy (he almost let out a chuckle, fortunately he did not) So this is how effed up he is of losing that prestigious title... such a dweeb! Luckily he can't read what I'm thinking.

"Are you mocking me Kusanagi?" Kyo was dumbfounded seeing dangerous determination in Benimaru's blue eyes. His angry expression was fixed on Kyo.

Kyo decided to appease his friend as he touched his shoulder. "Hey why don't we drink at King's restaurant just to ease the nerves?"

Kyo did not expect his reply at all, "No! No gut bulging, calorie infested beer, Kusanagi!" Benimaru shouted that caused alot of gym people to look their way much to Kyo's embarassment.

"Hey... Benimaru calm down everyone is looking at us!"

"Just do not mention his god forsaken name and beer Kusanagi!" Wow he never had seen Benimaru like this before... It was funny. Kyo thought mischievously.

"Hey," he patted his back. "Let's go to the dojo I think some sparring will clear your mind, Beni"

"You damned right it will...' Benimaru replied darkly. Kyo walked ahead of him he missed Kyo's amused smile.

While they got their things on the locker a young man was talking to a friend.

"What a way to lose a title..." the stranger was saying "I think I will rather lay down and die if that happened to me..."

Benimaru stopped gathering his things, to Kyo's alarm he just saw him take a step to where the man and his friend was.

"Are you talking about me?" Benimaru inquired flushed with anger as he faced the young man.

The guy's friend spoke up."H-hey what are you talking about, his cousin just got laid off and lost his executive status on the company he was working with man, what the hell gave you the idea we were talking about you?" Benimaru looked at the floor on embarassment.

"S-Sorry, my friend is just having a bad day." Kyo told the two as he led Benimaru away.

They went to a convenience store first on Benimaru's request. They bought a lot of energy drinks... too much energy drinks that Kyo thought Benimaru was attempting to get drunk with the refreshment. Kyo grabbed some snacks himself before going to the cashier. He saw Benimaru stop on his tracks and was glued to where he stood. He followed his gaze and saw Iori standing by the cashier. As if fate is really playing a trick with all of them, Iori, while paying for his bill dropped a coin and it rolled away to where Benimaru stood. Their stares locked and measured. Benimaru stepped on the coin in pure provocation, his blue eyes squinting in anger at the smirking Iori.

Iori cocked his head to one side. "Hey has-been fancy meeting you here..." That was enough for Benimaru to drop what he was holding and threw a punch at Iori but Iori was able to grab his fist. The young cashier lady screamed while Kyo rushed towards the two. Before it can advance to a real brawl the three of them heard a click of a shotgun.

"Nobuddy dares fight here in mah store boys!' The black owner guy warned as he pointed the barrel of the shotgun at the two. The two broke their squabble but not without exchanging a death stare. The owner forcefully made them pay double the price of what they bought for compensation. He made sure the red headed guy was first to leave and was a good distance from the blond one while the other payed his bills.

"Y-you are Benimaru Nikaido y-yes?" the girl shyly asked blushing a little as she handed Benimaru his change.

Beni answered sweetly, "The one and only, baby" with his brightest smile.

"O-oh... so THAT MEANS that was indeed Iori Yagami..." she cheerfully gushed "Damn I wish I got his autograph, I voted for him for Metropolitan this year."

Kyo took the groceries while the other hand grabbed Benimaru's arm before Benimaru can utter a curse directly or indirectly to the young girl.

And it just got more interesting when they went outside for Benimaru's car. A few feet away where gathered women around Iori and was taking photographs while making him sign. Both can hear the women's excited squeals.

"Benimaru don't you dare!" Banimaru felt a painful strong grip on his forearm he was really pissed on the adoration to his rival being smacked right on his face.

"F*ck off, Kusanagi!" but Kyo held him still. He punched Kyo and a fight ensued.

Iori heard the commotion and looked towards a crazy mad Benimaru at a distance while trying to punch Kyo who was just shielding himself from him. He was telling Benimaru he will not dare fight him.

A very concerned fan of Iori asked him,

"Aren't you going to do something?" Iori just smirked in reply to the woman's query.

Three days before the bash, the author of Metropolitan magazine received a very distressful message from her twitter account that the fans will boycott the Single Men's bash if they will not do something about the result of the sexiest man alive. Crestfallen she announced an emergency meeting to her staff.

September 20th present year, the day of the Metropolitan Single Men's bash. Benimaru was in a coffee shop grimly reading the front page of a newspaper. Kyo's blown up photo was there and his story read: The Dark Horse Sexiest Man Alive of Metropolitan Magazine" How could they! He was thinking he could had punched more Kyo's face beating it more black and blue but two guys broke the fight. Kyo Kusanagi his frenemy. Right now their rivalry is worse and he doesn't think he can ever team up with him again. His musing was stopped by a very familiar voice.

"So... I guess you where banned too to attend that girly bash, eh?"

Benimaru looked up at Iori's weary dark circled brown eyes. 'Hmm,' he thought '...so he hardly slept knowing Kyo was proclaimed the "World's Sexiest Man Alive",'

He sighed wistfully, "...Don't we all have bad days once, Yagami"

Iori sat with him as he waited for his order to come. "You could had crippled him..." he laughed dryly.

"I know some way we could get back at him..." Benimaru took out a felt tip pen from his jeans pocket.

As the two new buddies walked away from the coffee shop, they left behind the newspaper. On Kyo's photograph, both had drawn a mustache and horns in him.


End file.
